Code
by Shade552
Summary: It should have ended, but it hasn't. The children's souls aren't free, and the killer is still here as well. Now it's a race against time, to stop tragedy before it starts. Fazbear Entertainment's plans are becoming a threat to everyone, and if implemented could cause a globe wide disaster. Luckily, a group of unlikely heroes is willing to stop tragedy before it starts.
1. Help Wanted

**Author's note: Welcome to Code! A story through an AU, Told from Glitchrap's perspective! So somethings you should be aware of,**

**1\. In this AU, Glitchtrap/Malhare is NOT William Afton. Who he is will be revealed later, any reviews mentioning this will be ignored.**

**2\. There are two dimensions in this story, the digital one, where Glitchtrap is, and the real world.**

**3\. The building blocks for both worlds is the eternal code, something Glitchtrap can control and create.**

**With that, Please enjoy!**

Help Wanted.

Another night in this simulation mockery, fantastic. He sighed as he watched the bots fail in their attempts to kill the player, honestly, there was a point where there would be some amusement out of watching them fail, but now it's like watching puppies bang there heads against bricks for 6 hours straight.

Oh sure, he got SOME good laughs at times, but still, it was hard to watch. Right now, Freddy was still on stage, Foxy left the cove once, Chica and Bonnie were aimlessly walking around the dining area. Dang it, they were hopeless, weren't they?

He sighed, then teleported to another game hoping to see something interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FNAF 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, at least they were doing somewhat better? Okay, quick synopsis, the music-obsessed Puppet was still in her box, and the fat bear was on stage. Toy Bonnie and Chica, were in the vents. I-don't-have-a-freaking-face was in the hallway with long jaw, brown bear 1.0 was in the parts and service room with his red fox friend, the abomination was on the ceiling in the office, the annoying child was in the game room.

He sighed and watched as the Nightguard effortlessly deflected their attacks, they legitimately had to stall for the music box, yet they were too stupid to figure it out! He groaned as the night ended, wasn't this fun to watch?

He sighed and teleported.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In less than a second he appeared. Where he was, it wasn't registered in the files nor was it accessible without teleporting. Only he could access it. A pizzeria he created, it was a lot larger than the others however it hosted no animatronic residence.

He teleported again, into some sort of office. It showcased all of Fazbear entertainments' latest projects.

_FNAF: VR HELP WANTED_

_FNAF AR: SPECIAL DELIVERY_

One was built to poke fun of the company's past, but instead, it served as his home base. As for the other, well…. It was interesting, to say the least.

He sighed, this was getting extremely boring. The game was still not public, so it was in beta testing. He'd watch the testers try to find bugs and glitches.

He chuckled, he was in here for so long yet they didn't know of his existence. They found minor glitches, yet don't even know of the major ones. How pathetic.

The last development company was _aware_ of his existence but chose to ignore it. Two of them, however, didn't. The first one Jeremy, he tried to convince him to tell the higher-ups the company should be abandoned…. Let's just say it didn't end well. The second one, Evelyn tried to warn others about him but was fired, however, he preserved her tapes in the code of this game. Since then, the game was sold, and here he was.

Maybe he could read up on the company's newer ideas to, or try to find something interesting about the companies past, ANYTHING beats doing nothing.

With that, he looked up some articles.


	2. Golden Freddy

Golden Freddy

Okay, this was unexpected. Scanning through the articles of Nightguard interviews, most of them were what he expected. Robots come off stage, try get to my office, Six hits then I quit. But this one was interesting... To say the least.

It was an interview with Mike Schmidt, someone who spent 7 nights at Freddy's. Why he didn't quit after night 1 was beyond him, seriously surviving night 1 was already good enough, you don't need to come back!

But what truly startled him, was his monologue about night 5. Where claimed to have seen a fifth animatronic, Golden Freddy, he dubbed. A Freddy clone that was gold in color. Furthermore, two other night guards, Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Schmidt, had also claimed to see the same thing but in worse condition, what was even wilder was that they claimed it could teleport, and turn in to a floating head!

However, he had a suspicion on who 'Golden Freddy' actually is, For starters, he knew that there was twp golden animatronics in the early stage of Fazbear's pizza and it's predecessor Fredbear's Family dinner. Springbonnie and Fredbear, he knew this from the existence of Springtrap, who was Springbonnie possessed by a murderous psychopath. He noted this information down on a note app he created in his virtual pizzeria.

He could further back up his claims with Nightmare Fredbear, a nightmarish version of the Fredbear animatronic. So that's down, but what about the teleporting and floating head? It may sound unexplainable, but it is.

Once powerful enough, ghosts can access supernatural abilities. He knew that from personal experience. Finally, Golden Freddy's changing condition and the color of its accessories, but that was easy to write off as Fazbear Entertainment's stupidity.

With that he finished typing and looked at his notes, "So if all of this is correct, that probably means that Freadbear is Golden Freddy, interesting..." then his face lit up as an idea came to him.

The game didn't have a Golden Freddy….yet

* * *

He sighed as he finished his newest creation, a workshop. It had some décor, mostly endoskeletons and spare suit parts from different animatronic generations. In front of him was a small stage where his creation would be built.

Okay so first off, he'd have to decide the gender. Based on the research he did into Freadbear, it was a boy, though he didn't know about the ghost possessing him. So it would be pretty obvious….. that it would be a girl!

With that out of the way, he snapped his fingers and two seconds later a floating A.I chip appeared. It was labeled, Golden Freddy (what else would it be labeled?) It floated down to the table.

Alright with that out of the way, next was the endo!- oh wait, Golden Freddy's endoskeleton was removed. He knew he didn't have to create an exact replica, but he really didn't care.

Welp with the whole endoskeleton thing out of the picture, he'd have to find a way for her to move. I mean, it would be utter torment if your creator gave sentience, but not the ability to move.

So he would have to find a way for her to move, the abilities shouldn't be that hard to program. I mean this is the first time he's tried to program a floating head but- wait a minute, floating head, floating…

"That's it!" He shouted to himself, who needs to walk when you can float or fly! With that noted down, he created a golden version of the Freddy Fazbear suit, completely identical just like Mike described it, and how Scott showed it.

The A.I chip floated in the air, seconds later a ball of Gold energy raced out of it, and towards Golden Freddy in speed that would rival sound. The second it flew into her, she jerked up then returned to the position she was in before.

A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open….

**Author's note: Welp we have our second protagonist here! What? Did you really think this story is only gonna have one protagonist? Jokes aside, the next chapter is going to be in Goldie's POV. The chapters so far have been a mix of first-person and third-person, but the next one's entirely first-person, so I hope you look forward to it. See you next time, goodbye!**


	3. Awake

Awake.

Blank.

It was all blank a minute ago, no feelings, no intelligence, and no memory, just blank.

But then, I felt something pop into my head, an idea? A memory? I guess it was a memory because it told me something about my self, that my name was Golden Freddy, or Goldie for short. I didn't know what was happening, but then I started to feel something, some sort of surface my feet are on, glossy and smooth, and it was also cold.

Then another memory popped, telling me that I have supernatural abilities, like floating, teleporting and turning into a giant head. Suddenly, I started to feel something. Not a sensation but an emotion, what was I feeling.

Suddenly memories swarmed my head, going by so fast I couldn't figure out what was even going on! Overwhelmed, that's what I was feeling. The feeling of too much going on and not being able to process it.

Then I felt something again, not emotional but physical. My body felt like it was tingling, a second later I'm blown away by all the new things I feel. Air blowing against my suit, my arms and legs suddenly become responsive, I could feel them and the rest of my body.

Emotions rushed at me like a wolf to an injured deer, what's happening? Where am I? I was debating on what to do, do I open my eyes or do I leave them shut? Is there someone else with me? Curiosity got the best of me and my eyes fluttered open.

In front of me was a bunny suit, he was golden with some patches of a lighter yellow on his belly and ears, it wore a purple star-patterned vest with a purple bowtie. his eyes were a glowing purple, casting a ray of light down towards me.

Fear hit me like a truck and I instantly backed away, afraid of this person. What did he want from me? I didn't know! Heck up until now I haven't known anything! Due to my inexperience in walking, I tripped over my foot and fell to the cold floor with a thud. He chuckled, like a father watching a baby learn how to walk.

I was still terrified of this rabbit, I tried to crawl away while never taking my eyes off his amused expression, and I dearly hoped he stayed where he is, I'm not sure I'd stand a chance if tried to attack me.

"Quite the nervous little one, ain't ya?" He spoke, his voice was soft yet the amusement could be heard from miles away. I was still a whimpering ball of golden fluff, but if he was trying to start small talk, it would be rude to give him the silent treatment.

"W-who are you," I manage to stutter out, the rabbit keeled down, probably figuring out the fact that he was currently towering over me wasn't helping anyone. "The name's Glitchtrap, or Malhare whatever you prefer." I was eyeing him like a hawk, I still didn't even feel the slightest bit safe around him!

"I can see you're afraid." Well, thanks for pointing that out general obvious! I really didn't notice that! I mean, it's not like I JUST woke up, have no clue where I am or what my past is, and now am currently confronted with a sentient bunny suit, so it's not like a have good reason to be afraid or anything!

He had trouble holding back his laughter, realizing that my expression changed from terrified to annoyed, I felt my face burn as I blushed a noticeable red. Glitchtrap looked like he was watching a five-year-old, take a twelfth-grade math test.

"Alright, how 'bout we talk this over some coffee?"

* * *

I sipped my cup coffee for the fiftieth time, humans' seriously have great taste! It helped me relax, melting the stress of my shoulders. On the other side of the table, Glitchtrap was just watching with a knowing and amused expression. Like the look, someone would give when a prank was started.

I place the cup back down on the coffee table and took a deep breath out. I felt more relaxed after my drink, "want more?" An amused Glitchtrap asked, I nodded without having to think, a second later my twentieth cup appeared and a second later half of it was already finished.

"So, what do you want to know?" I stopped drinking and put my cup down. That was a good question, what do I want to know? Well, let's start with the obvious.

"Where am I?" It was a simple question really, but I could tell he was thinking about how to properly answer me, but why?

"To put it simply," he said gaining my attention, "You're currently in an alternate dimension that I have dubbed, the 'Glitch World' a world that was an unintentional result of human overuse of technology." I stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds, _that_ was not the simple answer I was expecting!

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked after a good 10 seconds of silence, the bunny chuckled.

"Well, you see….."

**Author's note: Welp, Glitchtrap's doomed! Wanna know why? Imagine trying to explain the FNAF lore to someone who doesn't even know what FNAF is! But anyway for a more serious note, I do have announcements about my other stories. Just to make this crystal clear, I DO NOT EVER INTEND ON ABANDONING A STORY. I know how it feels when you get super hooked up into a story, only to have it be discontinued or abandoned and I promise to make sure all of my stories have endings. My top priority right now is the first story I ever made, 'The Nightmare's Lasted Far too long'. A FNAF and PAW Patrol crossover. Warning it really isn't the best, but it is decent. As for my other stories, they'll be updated when ever i feel like updating them. But just so you know i do plan on restarting on of my stories, a one called 'A Test For What's To Come'. With that out of the way, i hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
